<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love for the Holiday by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289316">Love for the Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frozine Volume 3: Winter Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna told Elsa she had a boyfriend, and now that she's going home for Christmas, she needs to make good on her tale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love for the Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was bad. Anna was pacing in the student lounge, mumbling to herself as she thought of ways that she could explain that she, in fact, was not bringing her boyfriend home for Christmas. It wasn’t like Elsa wouldn’t understand, or that she would have an ‘I-told-you-so’ attitude. That was not what Elsa was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa had always been understanding and accepting of Anna. When Anna had dyed her hair black and tried to be moody in middle school, Elsa had defended Anna to her parents, telling them Anna had a right to express herself. When Elsa had warned her not to get a pixie cut freshman year and Anna came home in tears after doing it anyway, Elsa had consoled her. When Anna was afraid of facing high school alone while Elsa went away to college, Elsa had reassured her everything would be fine. And when everything hadn’t been fine, when they lost their parents and their world crashed around them, Elsa moved back home to take care of Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she was a freshman in college, Anna wanted to give back. Elsa had been seeing Honeymaren since Anna’s senior year, and since they had just moved in together,  she had wanted to let Elsa have time with her special person over the holidays. So, she’d made up a relationship with a friend she had made at school, without telling said friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just her luck, that as she was panicking, along came the very friend who was the subject of her current crisis. He was tall, and she could see him across the room as he made his way to their usual spot. He wore a hoodie and jeans and, as usual, a large pair of boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could imagine showing up at Elsa’s new apartment with him in tow. He was completely different than what she normally went for in a guy. He was buff. And tall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, so tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She did have a crush on him, and it was part of what made her lie to Elsa so convincing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He asked, rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them after walking to the student center in the snow, “What is this emergency you had to see me for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rushed to her cheeks. Kristoff had been a godsend for her this year. College might not have followed the same constraints as high school for staying within your own class for friends, but she was confident that their friendship had been nothing but fate. If she hadn’t randomly sat at his table in the dining hall that very first day and bared her soul, they would have never crossed paths again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing for Christmas break?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t have plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, just going home to the family. Same as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. How would you feel about doing something different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna. What are you getting at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to look him in the face. How could she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hate me,” she started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a string coming off her sweater sleeve, and she picked at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have told Elsa you were coming to Christmas with me. So she’s really excited and already has all kinds of things set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you tell her that?” Kristoff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna swallowed. This was the part she had dreaded explaining. Maybe she could just tell Elsa they had broke up? But then Elsa would hate Kristoff, and really, he was such a good friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itoldherweweredating,” Anna said, her voice was high and the words came out in a rush, “I thought we could maybe pretend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Kristoff a second to parse the words and then replied,“I’m confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna sighed and slumped into a nearby chair. Kristoff sat across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, Honeymaren, and Ryder all just got a new apartment and I didn’t want her to think she was neglecting me. So sometimes I send her selfies of us and tell her how great you are, so she doesn’t worry so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna. It’s two days before break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” She finally met his eyes. “So, will you pretend to be my boyfriend and come home with me for Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff sighed and rolled his eyes before replying, “You’re lucky I like you.”There was a high pitched squeal of glee as Anna wrapped Kristoff in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days and a long car ride of Anna coaching Kristoff later, they made it to Elsa’s apartment. It was Ryder who answered the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” he said, his eyes wide as he took in Kristoff, “Dude, you are tall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can put the star on the tree? None of us can reach it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said before holding up his luggage. “Think we could unpack first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Your room this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them through the open kitchen and living room area, down a short hall, and into the room on the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the smallest room, but you aren’t here most of the time.” He gave a small, awkward laugh. “I’m across the hall if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna smiled brightly, then offered a cheerful thank you.“I’ll text Elsa and let her know you’re here. She wanted to have some things set up, but then she and Honey got called into work.” Ryder shrugged. “Something wrong with a bobcat or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a lot in the room. A bed and dresser, with the decor clearly picked out by Elsa. A painting of sunflowers hung above the bed. Anna smiled at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have one room,” Kristoff said. He hadn’t moved much further than the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna followed his line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. We should be okay sharing. We’re adults, right? It doesn’t have to be something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind that the thought made her heart race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks colored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his voice jumped up made her think he thought otherwise. “I’m sure you could take the couch if you wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself praying he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her prayers were answered instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay. We are dating,” He gave her a little smile. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s phone buzzed then.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry I’m not there! We had a small emergency at the park. Be home late, so don’t wait up. We’ll treat you to breakfast in the morning. Love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna smiled and typed out her text. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Love you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa’s going to be a while. We should probably rest up for tomorrow. Elsa wants to take us out to dinner, and probably grill you with questions,” Anna sighed. “She’s actually pretty protective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff sighed in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to run through their respective nightly routines, but then the bed was between them. Anna didn’t want to linger over the moment, to make it more than it was or to have the moment turn from a little uneasy to outright awkward. She pulled down the blankets and slipped between the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get the light?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was dark. There was very little light coming in from the alley outside the window. They both laid on their backs, on the very edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Anna started giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t be weird,” she said. “It isn’t like you haven’t laid in bed while we watched tv on my laptop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her side and looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal. We’re friends. We’re just sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff sighed and rolled over to meet her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah. Just friends sharing a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep. She knew that they had laid there for a while, just looking at each other. Now that she thought about it, it might have been a little strange, but she didn’t want to give it much room in her head or she would come up with too many things it could mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw the reason she had woken up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth in a small ‘o’. Anna then became aware of her pillow’s unusual firmness and the arm around her. She had been laying on Kristoff’s chest. Elsa’s cheeks were getting redder by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to remind you we’re going to breakfast.” Elsa said quicky before she sped out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she thought, at least Elsa would believe she was dating Kristoff now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about taking the moment to enjoy the feeling of him holding her, but the thought of breakfast was too alluring. She separated herself from him and then shook him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we have breakfast to attend. Get up."Kristoff groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Breakfast.” He sat up and smiled at her. “Let’s see if I can pass my test, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all piled into Elsa’s SUV and drove to the place Ryder claimed had the best breakfast in town. They were given a round table, and Anna found herself between Elsa and Kristoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything was settled, Elsa sat her sights on Kristoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re dating my little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It wasn’t a question, but Kristoff nodded anyway. She narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your major?”“Wildlife management.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa visibly perked up at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She glanced at Anna. “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s going really well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The park I manage has a rehabilitation center. You could come along sometime and help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the conversation was gone, off into the wilderness. By the time breakfast was over, Anna was certain that if Elsa wasn’t absolutely smitten with Honeymaren, she would have taken Kristoff for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week went quite smoothly. Kristoff blended perfectly into their hodgepodge of a family. He was clearly forming a quick friendship with Ryder, and he had even gone to work with Elsa and Honeymaren one day, and all three had returned home seeming to be the best of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also fell into the role of boyfriend quite well. He would wrap his arm around her when they were all watching a movie, make her coffee in the mornings, and in general be very convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So convincing, sometimes Anna forgot it was all a ruse. On Christmas Eve, Ryder insisted on taking Kristoff on a ‘guys night’, leaving Anna, Elsa, and Honeymaren to their own devices. It was sometime after they guys had left when the mood turned more serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna,” Elsa said her name softly. “Is everything okay with you and Kristoff?”Panic flared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Anna could do to stop herself from giving a nervous giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren laid a hand on Anna’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just we’ve noticed you don’t really...kiss him. Not that you have to! That isn’t a requirement. He seems to be head-over-heels in love, just like you are.”“Mostly we’re worried that you don’t want to do it in front of us,” Elsa added. “I know I pretended to give you a hard time while you were in high school, but you’re an adult now. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ashamed,” Anna said. “It isn’t you guys, either. I hadn’t really noticed you hadn’t seen us. I assure you, we do kiss. All the time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally Anna cursed herself. That wasn’t a suspicious way to say that at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa furrowed her brow at Anna, but Honeymaren didn’t seem to notice anything amiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” she giggled. “I told Elsa you probably had a perfectly healthy physical relationship.”Anna and Elsa turned the exact same shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren,” Elsa chided, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren winked and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, Anna. He seems like such a good man. It’s so clear he loves you, and you’ve only been together what, three months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about three months,” Anna said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Kristoff loved her? Well, platonically, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Ryder and Kristoff decided to burst back in the doors. The semi-serious atmosphere disappeared as the guys came in singing Christmas carols. Kristoff sauntered over to Anna, a sparkle in his eye. He pulled a small wrapped box from behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A prelude,” he said with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna gingerly took it from him. She looked back up at him but he just gestured for her to open it. In a very un-Anna like manner, she carefully removed the wrapping paper, hyper aware of four sets of eyes on her. Under the wrapping was a small velvet box. Her heart was beating so quickly, and the room was so silent, she was certain everyone could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted the lid to reveal a sparkling gold and diamond bracelet. Her mouth dropped open as she picked it up. An inscription ran along the inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ti Amo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anna felt tears burning her eyes as she put it back in the box. She didn’t try to repress them and in a second they were sliding down her cheeks. She clenched the bracelet in her hand, gave everyone in the room a glance, and ran to her room, all but slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, the doorknob turned, but to no avail. She had locked herself in. Kristoff’s voice came through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, please. Open the door and we can talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came Elsa’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me. Anna? Can I come in? What’s wrong? If it’s what we were talking about before, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she heard a heavy sigh as Elsa walked away from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear their conversations. They of course tried to ask Kristoff, but he acted as clueless as they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was as clueless as they were, truthfully. Anna had never told him how she felt. How would he know this bracelet was digging daggers into her heart? She knew they would have to return it, but for tonight, she slipped it on her wrist and admired it. For a while, she let herself believe that this wasn’t all a ruse to keep her sister from knowing she lied. She pretended that Kristoff really did care for her in the way she realized she desperately wanted him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 3 a.m. when she decided to venture out into the apartment again. The crumpled blanket and pillow on the couch were abandoned. She found Kristoff standing on the balcony, looking out over the city street below. She swallowed and took a deep breath before deciding to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the door he turned, his face morphing from pensive to nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna. Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an uncertain smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey."Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have bought the bracelet.” He licked his lips and stepped closer to her. “It’s just, Anna, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”“What do you mean?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a second to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I like you. I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend. I don’t want this to be pretend. All of this,’ he said, gesturing between them, “I want it to be real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Anna asked,able to hear how breathless she sounded. Kristoff nodded, a grin spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed he was going to explain further, but was cut off by Anna launching herself into his arms. Their lips found each other right away and they melted into each other. After a blissful moment, they pulled away, giggling. Christmas morning found the apartment clad in the family set of pajamas Ryder had purchased the night before, after he insisted everyone wear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presents were distributed and opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched when Elsa picked up the smallest box from her pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this one from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one claimed to be the gifter. With a little frown, she opened it to reveal a small velvet box. She gasped as she turned it around to reveal a brilliant diamond ring. Honeymaren left her spot next to Elsa and knelt on one knee in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you with my whole being. I want us to be together, forever. Will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and flung herself at Honeymaren, giving her kiss after kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna felt her own eyes mist. Kristoff took her hand and leaned over to give her a quick, chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna leaned her head on Kristoff’s shoulder as Honeymaren finally managed to put the ring on Elsa’s finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>